choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance/@comment-38386762-20190303182325/@comment-3452092-20190310233045
My reason for wanting a male only story is that I want to see what they would do with a male only story, what kind of story they think would fit with that. And chances are it'll be the kind of story I, as a female player, will enjoy playing. I don't think that the kind of story they would create for a male only protagonist would be a story that couldn't have a female protagonist, but I think it will be the kind of story, they think can't have one and that means it's the kind of story they aren't giving us right now, because they think a female protagonist won't work with it. So bring on the male protagonist if that's what it takes to get those stories. Let me play Logan instead of our protagonist in Ride-or-Die: A Bad Boy Romance (not that I'd actually like to play Logan . . . actually, let me play Toby, the car fanatic who fixes cars, because that guy would be super fun to be). Give me another Kenna who is a take-no-prisoners rocking fighter in her own right. Let me be the hardened detective that has seen everything ala Damien. And let me play Sam, again, for like eight books. Let me be the one fighting the duels instead of having people fighting them over me. Let me be the vampires and werewolves and ghosts (yes, I know the ghost was female, but I still want to play one) and other supernatural beings rather than making them the love interests. Let me be the professional sports player (and not just high school sports). Let me be the one behind the camera directing (not relevant I guess, since the only director love interest we have had was female, but I also prefer not to be the one in the spotlight all the time). Let me be the captain of the . . . actually scratch that. I'm enjoying doing just that in Across the Void as my female MC. Give me the Lara Crofts and Nathan Drakes of the gaming world. Let me be the hardened criminal in jail planning a prison break. And let me be the chief of police dealing with corruption within her precinct (and also give me a non corrupt male police chief for more than two seconds if you manage to not kill the only candidate (love you Parker, but I would love to have a whole book with a male someone like you in a position of power . . . to be fair, we've only had one noncorrupt police chief for more than two seconds, Dana Beckham, since only Beckham, Parker, and Naomi . . . and that's not correct either, but the other noncorrupt police chief we had for more than two seconds, Meiko Katsaros, is also female)). And PLEASE let me have a male gamer as a love interest, please. (Totally not related, but while I'm listing things, I want, I want this.)